Without You
by Cartwheels366
Summary: One-shot. This story takes place in Elphaba's point-of-view in the gap between the events of Fiyero's murder and capture and the events in the mauntery where Elphaba is taken in. Rated T for mild violence and mild language. And, well, because it's the Wicked book. Fiyeraba.


_**A/N :So this is a story I just wrote out of boredom today. The idea has been bothering me for weeks, and I couldn't wait any longer to put it on paper. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Title and Song credits to Jonathan Larson of **__**Rent**__**. He will be missed. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I can't believe I let Morrible slip past my fingers!" Elphaba mentally stabbed herself as she briskly retreated from the theater. She had failed the one mission she was solely tasked to accomplish, and she was praying to some unknown force that Fiyero didn't disobey her orders for him to keep from going out of his living quarters that Lurlinemas Eve. She'd done that only to keep him safe from the Gale Force, who were actively hunting her down since her rebellion against the Wizard of Oz and would even kill everyone she loved, if it meant that she would be held captive under their cruel tyrant.

Elphaba stealthily made her way around the maze of houses towards the corn-exchange building, which was the only place she considered worthy to be called her home. She was offered other more luxurious buildings to reside in, but she loathed herself too much to accept any of those offers, and the process that led her to legally reside in that abandoned flat scarred and haunted her even more than how Father's beatings and harsh words terrified her. And why did she risk her whole life in that dark old throne room in the Wizard's palace that day, instead of keeping her rage to herself and living a luxurious life with the supposed "magical father of Oz"? It was because she was determined to keep everyone safe from the horrible consequences of her meager attempts of goodwill, and she was willing to protect her closest friends in Shiz, especially her beloved sister Nessarose; ruddy-faced Boq; Fiyero, her hero with the blue diamonds that fit perfectly into the contours of her skeletal, emerald frame; and Glinda, oh, sweet bubbly Glinda.

Reaching into her coat pockets, her thin green fingers nimbly produced a key. Fiddling with the stubborn lock, she leaned on the door in frustration, only to realize that the heavy wooden door was left ajar. Mumbling curses to herself for such carelessness, she stepped into the landing when a peculiarly cold and metallic odor overcame her. Shaking off any notions about the scent, she started to climb the winding stairs to her flat and stopped when the smell grew stronger and heavier. Befuddled, she checked her shoes and clothes for any traces of blood from her mission. Nothing. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened in horror and she bounded for the door to her room. "No... no. It- it can't be!" she stammered, reaching her room. Throwing the door open, she found blood splattered all over the room. Malky left a dish of milk upended and a trail of bloody footprints on the window. Or what used to be a window. The sole stained window and the cracked skyline appeared like they were sashed into, and broken glass littered the floor like myriads of stars on a clear, red sky. Snow started to enter the room and cover the overturned furniture, and the room smelled of blood and spoiled milk.

Shocked at the horrifying welcome she just received , Elphaba slowly walked onto the drying puddles of blood and figuered that the world just made her worst nightmare come true. She only made it halfway to her bedroll when she crumpled onto the floor, emotion slowly washing over her body. She sank into a damp puddle of blood , too terrified to look at her surroundings. Traumatized, she started searching for Fiyero's body, but then figured that those heartless bastards took him away for interrogation, though she doubted thay anyone would survive that amount of blood loss. She sat there motionless, staring into spaceand recounting all the precious moments she and Fiyero shared, from the second Doctor Nikidik's enchanted deer antlers pinned him to the wall back in Shiz to the moment when he would wrap himself around her pale, shivering form and bring life, love and warmth back to her being.

After minutes of dead silence, she finally succumbed to her feelings and broke, sobbing heavily at the loss of her lover. Though the tears running down her cheeks stung her like a swarm of wasps, she left them alone, for the searing pain in her heart hurt more than any other outward pain she felt before. Feeling for something to pat the tears away, she felt a soft fabric and raised it to her face. Realizing that the fabric in her hands was the first silk scarf Fiyero bought for her, Elphaba remained in the scarlet puddle, clutching the scarf to her bosom, tears one more sizzling down her face. She stayed there grieving Fiyerom for an hour, and with her last amount of willpower, she pulled herself out of the now-dried puddle of blood. She changed her skirts and scarves and wiped blood and tears off her skin, barely noticing the dilapidated state of the room. Wincing in pain as she dabbed her own tears away, she remembered how Fiyero would have hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear while dabbing her face gently if he were still alive. Holding back tears, she turned and briskly walked towards the door, and with one last solemn look at her flat, she left the corn-exchange, locking it and tossing away the key.

The next events that occured to her passed her in a blur. She only remembered this old maunt named Mother Yackle letting her into the mauntery and lapsing into what seemed like only ten minutes of catapulting nightmares of Fiyero's murder, when in reality, she had already missed two whole years of her life in a coma. Not to mention a mysterious plump little boy -Liir, was it?- who stayed by her side all the time. But none of that mattered to her now. All that she cared about was that she was forever lost without Fiyero, and his loss was slowly killing her.

"_Life goes on, but I'm gone. 'Cause I die without you..." _– "Without You", RENT by Jonathan Larson.

_Anyways, I hope you guys like the little story I wrote today. It's not much, but I guess it'll do. _

_Reviews are highly honored. _

_-Caitlin_


End file.
